


Dressed for the Part

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Carole and Tuesday get Roddy to wear one of Tuesday's dresses.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 139





	Dressed for the Part

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this really cute fanart of Roddy in a dress aaaa   
> https://asmallnerd.tumblr.com/post/190078818454/more-roddy-the-girls-raided-tuesdays-closet-and

What was thought to be a normal day, (well, as normal as things can be around Carole and Tuesday) ended up being the exact opposite.

Roddy should have expected as much. When it wasn't Gus doing the scheming then the girls made up for it. 

_ "Please, please, please Roddy. You'd look so cute in it!" _

_ "Why can't Carole try it out instead?" _

_ "It looks like it'd fit you better. And when do I ever wear stuff like that anyways?" _

It's also how he somehow ended up in one of Tuesday's old dresses. The dress is almost like her usual blue dress, but instead has black fabric on the top and a white ribbon on the collar. To top it off he had on white tights and black ankle boots to complete the outfit.

"I don't see how you manage to always wear dresses.." Roddy mumbled to Tuesday, pulling at his collar. He felt unusually stuffy or maybe that's from him being flustered (probably both) and he wanted nothing more to get back into his usual clothing.

"Don't you think they're comfortable too?" Tuesday smiles, moving around Roddy eyeing him with a faint blush. "I knew it'd look adorable on you! You should put one on too Carole so we can all match!"

"I'll pass for today," Carole waves them off, holding her phone out that makes Roddy pale. "I'm not gonna upload it, but you can at least manage a smile, Roddy." 

Roddy suppressed a sigh, averting his eyes from the camera by glancing off to the side and gave a small smile. He's sure Tuesday is right beside him giving off a blinding smile in contrast to his shy one.

Thinking about it.. It actually was pretty nice wearing something cutes-y for once. Carole and Tuesday didn't have a single bad word to say about it either. 

He's just not sure why they'd want to pick him of all people.

He couldn't really see Angela wearing Tuesday's style and the same goes for GGK. Somehow he fit the part, but now that it happened he might as well embrace it.

"Gus says you look cute," Carole held up her phone before typing back a quick response. "I have to agree with him for once."

_ God they sent it to Gus.  _ At that thought Roddy hid his face in his hands, letting out a loud muffled groan. 

"Please tell me that's the only person you sent that to."

"Pyotr says you look adorable too!" Tuesday smiled, showing Roddy all the emojis that followed the text. 

_ When did Carole even send that picture to Tuesday.  _

Ugh okay, maybe he's embracing the idea of a dress  _ slowly.  _ But he did appreciate the words of encouragement.

So much for looking cool, guess he'll have to embrace looking cute instead. 

"Angela says you could probably model for them. You want me to tell her you might be interested?" Carole looks at him expectantly that flusters Roddy even more. Since when did she have Angela's number anyway?

"N-no. I'm not interested," Roddy sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can you guys just—"

A knock on the door interrupts Roddy's train of thought and he watches Tuesday hastily answer it, stepping back and staring up at the dj.  _ God, why is he here? _

Okay one, he forgot he told Ertegun he'd be working with Carole and Tuesday today (though not much work has yet to be done). And two, he  _ really  _ wished Ertegun would call or text him before making surprise visits. 

"Pardon me girls, but an emergency arised," Ertegun sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair. "I need to borrow Roddy for.."

At that moment Ertegun met Roddy's eyes and neither one moved a muscle. Roddy was busy trying to stop his heart from beating out of his chest and Ertegun was holding a hand over his mouth, visibly getting redder with each passing second.

"Need to borrow him for what?" Carole broke the silence while Tuesday was looking back and forth between the two; a small smile growing on her face as a dawn of realization hit her.

"Um, for—" Ertegun inhaled shakily, face still a lovely shade of red. "My AI needs to be tinkered with—"

The fact that Ertegun spoke so little appeared odd to the trio and before they could say anymore Ertegun was turned around; hiding his burning face from them. 

"I-I'll see you later, Roddy. Don't be late!"

"He didn't even tell me what time." Roddy stated blankly, watching Ertegun's retreating form disappear from the room.  _ Strange.  _

"Did that egomaniac just stutter?" Carole asked with a grin.

"I've never heard him do that before now that you mention it.. Wonder why."

"Obviously because you charmed him with how cute you look." Tuesday giggled, bumping her shoulder with Roddy's and lead him back to the couch because right now? 

His mind was currently processing everything. And his face was overheating. 

Great.

But seeing Ertegun getting flustered over  _ him  _ was strangely pleasing. He's not sure why he feels so proud of that.

..Maybe he'd wear the dress more often, or on certain occasions.

**Author's Note:**

> I stan supportive group + gay panic Ertegun 
> 
> Also asmallnerd on tumblr has really pretty/cute/nice/amazing fanart of Erdy(yes that's the ship name) check it out <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
